


The Road to Arkham Asylum

by AcidicBat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Hinted batjokes, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicBat/pseuds/AcidicBat
Summary: Nightwing takes the opportunity to observe Batman and the Joker's relationship.





	The Road to Arkham Asylum

It was a well-known fact that Batman and the Joker weren't the typical hero-villain dynamic. It was more...complex, than that. Their relationship held so much depth that neither the two of them could understand it. However, despite their complexity, no-one dared questioned their relationship. 

Except for Nightwing, of course.

Dick Grayson, aka Nightwing, was known for being the caped crusader's sidekick, along with being Bruce Wayne's adopted son. After Dick's parents had died, he was placed in a juvenile service system, in which Bruce had adopted him. It wasn't easy warming up to Bruce at first, but soon after learning his secret identity they both made an oath to fight against crime, side-by-side. 

Fighting crime was never easy. It wasn't long until he had finally met Batman's archnemesis; the Joker. Dick still remembers the first time he had watched the Clown Prince of Crime fight against the Dark Knight. He remembers describing it as a "Dance of Death." However, thinking back on it now, a "Dance of Violence" seemed more fitting now knowing the two would never go as far as to killing one another. 

A few years later and their relationship still confuses the hell out of him. He had once questioned Bruce what his actual relationship with the Joker was, but he never got an answer. Just a really defensive Bruce. 

Dick wasn't a complete idiot. After spending years with the detective he had learned to observe. After watching all of their encounters together, this was no 'normal' hero-villain play-out. 

Including the one that just played out a few minutes ago. The Joker had just announced to the public that he was keeping hostages in an old factory, and if Batman didn't arrive in 15 minutes he would kill them all. The two vigilantes had ran to the scene only to find out there were no hostages. It seemed that the Joker just wanted a quick fight. Let's just say that Batman was not amused. 

A few laughs from the clown, and a few punches from the dark knight, he handcuffs the beaten clown and shoves him into the batmobile. 

After the event had untied, Nightwing had expected the journey to Arkham Asylum to be very uncomfortable. Although, he shouldn't predict things when it comes down to the Joker. Batman told him that once.

Nightwing was forced to sit in the back seat, due to Batman's trust issues involving the Joker. As soon as the car sped off, the elder teen lazily stares out of the window, not aware of the minutes he had spent daydreaming, and unaware of the conversation currently taking place in front of him.

"Nope, I'm not a fan of this song," he hears a click, "Or this one," click, "Especially not this one-."

"Joker, either pick a song, or I'm turning off the radio. You should be grateful I turned it on in the first place." Batman's grip tightens onto the wheel, which only made the clown snicker.

What felt like 10 stations later, the Joker finally seems pleased with the station he had chosen. The song that was playing made Batman slowly shake his head. 

Lady Gaga- Bad Romance. 

Joker begins to sing along to the lyrics which only made Batman glare at the road. He rolls his eyes when the Joker changes the lyrics to 'Bat romance.'

Nightwing smiles. The way they interacted with each other was always amusing to him. Especially now, when there's no violence involved. It was comforting to Nightwing to know that even Batman, the vigilante who always likes to keep his emotions under control, lets go now and then when it comes down to the Joker. Even if the current emotion Batman's feeling is anger. 

Nightwing glances out the window again, as he notices they were nearing Arkham Asylum. He realizes that Batman had taken the long way back. The question was why? Was it because he wants to spend more time with the Joker, or because he really likes Lady gaga? Nightwing isn't too sure. 

Thinking of Lady Gaga, the song finally fades out as another song begins to play. Joker, clearly not interested in this song, turns his attention to Batman and discusses his...favourite sweets as a child?

Nightwing glances over at Batman who's mouth is beginning to form into a small smile. It was...strange? 

"Oh! Do you remember those really cool sweets they had in the 80's!?" Joker beams, eager for the smiling vigilante's response.

"...Which one's?" Batman says, his voice slightly interested.

"They were really small and blue. I remember a kid in my class choked on one before," Joker laughs, "But they tasted so good! It's a shame they don't make them anymore."

Batman ever so slightly nods his head in agreement, "I remember now. I had them when I was young," He pauses for a few seconds before continuing, "My parents, they bought me them all the time."

Dick could tell the nostalgia was creeping up on Bruce at the mention of his parents, but thankfully Joker changes the subject and starts talking about his favourite old songs.

Dick wonders if all of the car trips to Arkham Asylum, when involving the Joker, are like this. Unlike the Joker, who freely talks about his 'past'- (He's still not sure if what he's currently telling Bruce is even real), he's never heard Bruce talk about the past so freely in a long time. The fact that a simple conversation about sweets from the Joker made him open up is beyond confounding to him.

Nightwing ignores the thought, drains out their conversation, and once again focuses on the atmosphere outside. 

He allows himself to think about the situation he's currently in. He was aware that these two men, their interactions with each other which has been perceived by the public as enemies, was not what he was currently witnessing right in this moment. It's strange, yet fascinating to watch them converse with one another as if they were two friends hanging out.

Dick turns his face to look up at them. Joker seems to be laughing at a joke he had made, while Batman merely smiles, his eyes now switching between the road and the Joker. It's...pleasant. But, also strange, right?

Suddenly, everything is completely silent. 

The batmobile comes to a halt. They have arrived at Arkham Asylum.

To say that their personalities contradicted from the ones inside the car was an understatement. Their violent demeanor's that they had played to the outside world had abruptly resurfaced for the staff at Arkham Asylum.

Dick questions if their hatred for one another is just for show. To hide their true feelings for each other. Whatever those feelings may be. He's...not too sure what those feelings imply yet.

Dick watches as they both give the other a knowing look as the Joker is handed into Arkham. Dick is certain that the look was a form of 'goodbye.' 

Both vigilantes head back to the car as the sound of the Joker's voice mocking the guards begins to fade. 

The ride back is silent. Dick doesn't feel like speaking, and he knows Bruce doesn't want to either. 

Both alone in their thoughts, Dick comes to the conclusion that regarding Batman and the Joker's relationship, it's a complexity he will never understand. He doesn't comment on what had happened on the way to Arkham. He's learned to understand that any sentence with the words 'relationship' and 'the Joker,' will only lead to a pissed off Batman. 

For now, he'll turn a blind eye, he'll take an outsider's point of view regarding their relationship.

But he knows for damn sure, this is no typical hero-villain relationship. 

It's more than that.

He's not sure what it is.

He doubts he ever will-...

 

A small buzzing sound cuts his thoughts off. He looks around for the source of the sound...No fucking way.

"Are you humming to Lady Gaga?"

"...Shut up."


End file.
